The Watcher
by C0bwebb
Summary: An unseen figure watches as Helen bathes and makes love to Will


TITLE: The Watcher

SUMMARY: An unseen figure watches Helen as she bathes and makes love to Will.

STORY NOTES: Helen/Will established relationship.

WARNING: Adult audiences only!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of Sanctuary or its characters and I am not making any profit from them.

THE WATCHER

Helen's bedroom was dark except for the light shining through the open bathroom door. The far corner of her room provided a perfect view of her bathtub. From the corner of the darkened bedroom, Helen's form was just visible silhouetted against the bathroom's light.

Helen was exhausted. It had been a difficult day. Henry and Kate had retrieved a new intake without incident but getting it settled had proved difficult. Helen was glad when she was finally able to turn in for the evening. Will was away at a conference in Zurich. He was not scheduled to return until tomorrow evening. Helen missed him, as much as she hated to admit it. Since he had begun sharing her bed, she found it much easier to sleep at night. His presence calmed her and he rarely turned in until she did. She longed for his company tonight. Her shoulders ached. She desperately wanted a massage, but she decided to settle for a long hot bath instead.

From the far corner of the room a figure watched silently as Helen prepared for her bath. Helen began by placing a large towel in the towel rack and laying a short silk night slip out on the bed. Then she turned the tub's faucet on, testing the temperature, and began removing her clothes. After tying her hair up and out the way, she tested the water for a second time and then stepped into the tub. The silent figure continued to watch as Helen leaned back in the tub.

The warmth of the water eased some of the tension out of her shoulder muscles and it relaxed her to the point that she began to doze off. She had only been asleep a few minutes when a shuffling noise awakened her from her sleep. Startled she looked around but saw nothing. She listened but heard nothing. The water was still warm so she relaxed back into it enjoying the calming feel it had on her tired muscles.

In the far corner of the room the figure relaxed and watched Helen doze off in the tub again.

The door to Helen's bedroom opened quietly and a tall figure moved through it, closing it softly behind.

Suddenly, Helen was startled awake for the second time by a crackling noise and just as she opened her eyes the room was plunged into total darkness. _Not __another __power __outage_, she thought. The Sanctuary had been plagued with them for the last week, ever since a storm system had rolled in over the city. Reluctantly Helen got up out of the tub. In the darkness of her room she fumbled though the contents of the drawer in her night stand. Finally locating some candles, matches, a flashlight and her radio.

"Henry what's the status?" she said into the radio.

"Everything's fine Doc. The back up security protocols are working. All the abnormals including those in the SHU are accounted for and the EM shield is still operating at maximum." Henry's voice crackled back through the radio's speaker.

"I'll be down there in a few minutes, Henry," she sighed. The bath water was getting cold anyway.

"Doc there's really no need. Kate and I have everything under control. Just relax and we'll radio if we need help." They all knew how exhausted she was.

Helen hesitated for a moment. She wanted to be available if anything went wrong, but it sounded as if everything was alright for the moment, and they'd had so many power outages this week. She knew there was a good chance that by the time she got dressed and went down to the lab the power would be back on anyway.

"All right, Henry. But let me know immediately if there are any problems."

"Will do, Doc," came the reply.

Helen sighed. She turned and headed back toward her bathroom with the candles. She lit one of the candles and placed it on the bathroom floor near the tub. Then she turned on the tap to see if she could warm up the bath water a little bit. Fortunately, there was still some hot water left and she slipped back into the tub while the tap was still running.

The figure in the far corner of the room watched as Helen slid gracefully back into the bathtub; noticing that Helen reclined for a few minutes, before leaning up to turn off the tap. The figure was also acutely aware of a new presence in the room…Will Zimmerman.

Will was surprised that Helen hadn't heard him enter her bedroom, or noticed him when she'd rushed past him in the darkness. _She __must __really __be __exhausted_, he thought. He had entered the bedroom as quietly as possible, thinking that she might be asleep. He didn't want to disturb her. When he saw that she was taking a bath he wondered if she would mind if he joined her. He had just begun to undress when the power went out.

Now that Helen had returned to her bath, he continued to remove his clothing. As he unbuttoned his shirt, he watched Helen in the bathtub. Even exhausted her movements were still graceful and sensual. He watched as she leaned forward to turn off the water, noting the curve of her neck, the slick wet smoothness of her back, and the curve of her breast just visible for a moment as she lifted her arm to reach the faucet. He could feel himself growing hard as he watched her. He noticed that when she leaned back against the tub her full breasts just broke the surface of the water. As he looked on Helen leaned her head down stretching her neck. She lifted one hand up to massage her shoulders and then let it slip back down across her breast. Will noticed that her nipples were hard. He continued to undress, removing his pants carefully and noting that there was now a sizable bulge beneath the fabric of his boxer briefs.

Helen continued with her bath. Applying a lavender scented soap; hoping that the scent would relax her mind and ease her tired muscles. Her shoulders ached and she again she longed for one of Will's massages. She picked up the bath sponge and then leaning back against the tub she began to rub the soapy sponge along her legs. She ran it along her arms enjoying the slight abrasiveness of the material. She finished by rubbing the sponge around her neck, over her shoulders, and down the front of her chest, squeezing soapy water out of it as she went.

Will felt himself growing harder as he watched. He knew he should probably let Helen know that he was there but he didn't want to interrupt her while she was trying to relax. And her movements fascinated him. He found that watching her without her knowledge was a bit of a turn on. He removed his boxer briefs and stood stroking his length absent mindedly as he continued to watch her.

From the darkened corner the hidden figure continued to watch both Helen and now Will. Both were clearly visible in the flickering light cast by the candle on the floor of the bathroom. It was obvious from Will's posture and behavior that he was deriving some enjoyment from watching Helen bathe. The unseen figure was finding it enjoyable as well.

Helen set the sponge down and began to rinse the soap off her shoulders, neck, and chest. The warm water was beginning to cool and this time she decided to get out rather than add more hot water. She stepped out of the tub and lit a second candle placing it on the sink near the mirror. She then reached for a towel and began to dry herself.

As Will continued to watch from the shadows of the room, Helen discarded the towel and began rubbing lotion on her legs and arms. The scent of lavender permeated the room. Will found the scent intoxicating.

The figure in the far corner of the room grinned. Likewise enjoying the effect of Helen's actions.

Helen applied the lavender lotion beginning with her legs. Propping her foot on the tub, she massaged the lotion into her calf muscles trying to ease the tightness in them and then slowly worked her way up to her thighs. She found herself again wishing that Will were there to do this for her. After smoothing the lotion over both of her legs, she squeezed out another large portion and began applying it to her arms and shoulders. As she rubbed the lotion over her shoulders and chest she became aware of the muffled sound of breathing coming from her bedroom. Immediately she turned around and peered into the darkened room. The noise stopped and she saw nothing but as she stood there motionless in the candle light the bottle of lotion slipped out of her hand and fell crashing to the floor.

Will, who had been frozen in place since Helen had turned around, was startled by the sudden noise and took several loud steps backward. Now certain that she was not alone, Helen rushed into the bedroom, intending to confront whoever was hidden there, and collided with Will. Will grabbed Helen's shoulders in an attempt to keep her from falling. Unable to see in the dim light and not knowing who it was she had run into, Helen began to struggle against Will's grasp. She tried to hit him but in the darkness Will had the advantage and Helen's fist found only air. Will managed to grab her wrist and pinned it behind her back.

"MAGNUS! It's me," he yelled.

"WILL?" she cried out in surprise. She continued to struggle against him but as her eyes adjusted to the light, she recognized him.

Will continued to hold her tightly as she struggled knowing her strength and fearing that she might injure him if she hit him. But she calmed as she recognized him and he was able to relax his hold a bit.

"What are you doing back?" she gasped. "I wasn't expecting you for another day at least!" Looking at him she suddenly noticed he was naked.

"I-I wanted to surprise you," he stammered suddenly noticing the feeling of her erect nipples just grazing his bare chest.

"Well you certainly succeeded," she breathed looking up at him. She noticed that his breathing was still heavy. _He __must __have __been __watching __for __quite __awhile_, she realized. The thought pleased her as much as it surprised her. She smiled and reached up to put her arms around his neck but suddenly he grabbed her wrist again.

"Will! What the hell - ?" she started. Stiffening she prepared to push him away. Then she noticed his eyes were dark with desire. Since their relationship had become intimate, she had normally been the person to initiate their encounters. She was more self-assured and comfortable with her sexuality than her young protégé. But she recognized the look in his eyes and realized that this time he wanted to be the one to take the lead. As exhausted as she was, she was glad of it, she had little energy tonight. In an effort to comply with him, she relaxed.

From the darkened corner of the room, the silent figure watched the couple's activities with interest.

Will tightened his grip forcing her arms down to her sides. In spite of her efforts to comply Helen struggled a bit against his hold. She was not used to someone else being in control. But she was pleasantly surprised to see how strong he was. Maintaining his hold on her wrists, Will pulled Helen forward crushing her body against his. He brought his mouth forcefully down on hers in a kiss that left her gasping for air. Before she had time to recover Will grasped her waist, picking her up, and throwing her down onto her bed. Helen gasped in shock but quickly recovered raising herself on her elbows to stare at him in surprise.

Will started back at her, taking in her tightly erect nipples, the shocked expression, and the thin veneer of perspiration that made her skin seem to glitter in the flickering candle light. He felt himself growing harder as he stared at her, his body strained begging to be joined with hers. Helen watched him, knowing now that he would not allow her to move forward, to take him in her hands. She longed to touch him, longed for him to touch her.

Will leaned forward, crushing Helen's mouth with another deep kiss. She moaned softly as his hands moved gently down her shoulders, then gave another shocked gasp when Will grasped her wrists and pulled them forward, forcing her to lie flat again. Will grabbed her waist again pulling her down so that her knees were bent and her arms were stretched out at her sides. Her center was now close to the edge of the bed and mere inches way from Will's length as he stood over her.

Will was finding that he enjoyed being in charge. He stared down at Helen taking in her dark now disheveled hair, her darkening eyes, and her intense gaze. _Why __haven__'__t __I __tried __this __before_, he wondered. Then the flickering candle light caused something to sparkle and drew his eyes down to the tiny trickle of moisture rolling down her left breast. Will watched it for a brief moment and found himself consumed with the desire to taste it. He leaned down placing his lips gently on the skin between her breasts and sucked the tiny droplet into his mouth, savoring the salty sweet taste of Helen's skin.

Helen felt his lips on her breast. She arched her back and moaned again as Will took first one nipple and then the other into his mouth. His body was so warm. She longed to wrap her arms and legs around him and pull him into her core, but she knew Will would not allow it. All she could do was writhe beneath him as he kissed and nibbled at her neck.

Will found her mouth again, crushing her lips and tongue in a deep slow kiss. She could feel his length brushing much too gently against her clit. Helen rocked her hips trying to get closer to what she so desperately needed. Will chuckled, feeling her movement under him. It would not do for her to get what she wanted so quickly. He withdrew leaving her cold and longing.

Will watched her carefully, she was now gasping for breath and staring at him pleadingly. He wrapped his hands around her thighs massaging them gently as he moved his hands toward her center. Her arousal was obvious, she was ready for him, had been ready for him in fact for quite some time, but he wanted to touch her….to torture her just a little longer. Helen gave a low choking sob as Will inserted one finger and then another inside her to massage her walls.

Will withdrew when he felt she was getting close, he didn't want her to come just yet. He leaned over her once more taking in the scent of her perspiration mingled with the lavender scented lotion she'd used earlier. He was intoxicated by her scent and, he knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He hovered inches from her mouth before leaning in to give her another long deep kiss. He moved from her lips to her neck kissing and nipping until he heard her pleading whisper, "Oh God, Will please…"

Helen's entire body ached to have Will inside her. Just when she thought she could stand no more, she felt Will withdraw from her. He stood above her, watching her intently enjoying the reaction he was getting from her, then he leaned over her and pushed his length slowly but forcefully into her center. Helen gasped and tore at the bed sheets moaning in relief as she felt Will entering her. Through half closed eyes she watched as Will moved above her. Will felt himself grow harder within her as he watched her reactions. As he watched Helen again arched her back in an effort to increase the contact. Will circled his arms around under her back and held her tightly as his thrusts became increasingly forceful.

The watcher's breath & pulse quickened in anticipation of what would inevitably come.

Will could see Helen was close. He could feel her tightening around him. He lowered one hand to grasp her waist, then moved it so that his thumb was pushing against her clit. Helen felt the gentle massaging pressure timed with Will's strokes. She clung to the bed sheets sobbing as she felt her orgasm building. Will moved his other hand down to grasp her hips pushing himself deeper into her and was rewarded by the feeling of her walls tighten further around him. He saw her arch her back further, nails tearing into the sheets, and buried himself inside her one last time as they both came screaming together.

Will collapsed on top of Helen and the pair lay together like that, still half on the bed half off of it until Will realized that Helen was falling asleep. _Her __day __must __have __really __been __exhausting,_ he thought. Gently Will helped reposition her so that she was lying under the covers, her head resting on several pillows. He walked to the bathroom and extinguished the candles then stopped to make sure that the light switch was off…he did not want Helen to be disturbed if the power came back on in the middle of the night.

Will returned to the bed sliding tiredly under the covers next to Helen and was asleep almost instantly. Helen was vaguely aware of Will's warm body pressed against her. She curled into him, relishing the warmth of his skin against hers.

An hour later, after it was obvious that both Helen and Will were asleep, the figure in the shadows glided across the room, pausing briefly near the bed to stare at the sleeping couple. A low involuntary chuckle escaped the figure and caused Helen to stir briefly in her sleep. Although unable to force herself completely awake, Helen was subconsciously aware of some possible danger and in her half asleep state she turned to wrap her arms protectively around her protégé. Not waiting to see if Helen would wake up, the watcher turned and glided softly out of the door into the dark hallway.

The next morning the power had returned and the storms had cleared. Helen awoke as usual before Will. She dressed as quietly as possible knowing he must be tired from his trip and their activities the night before; she did not want to wake him. As she prepared to leave, she noted that the door to her bedroom was slightly ajar. _Will __must __not __have __closed __it __all __the __way __when __he __came __in __last __night_, she thought. She had intended to mention it to Will later that day, but she was extremely busy dealing with the aftermath of the storms and the power outage. By the time she saw him again later that afternoon, she had completely forgotten about it.


End file.
